1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to containers for electrical cables and the like, and more particularly, to a container for accommodating a cable of an electronic device. The disclosure also relates an electronic device assembly having the container.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a cellular phone or the headphones of a music player usually uses a long cable for transmitting electrical signals. However, the long cable is easily tangled when the electronic device is put away, which is inconvenient and bothersome for use the next time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.